eres mi estrella FIOLEE cap 1
by Rocky Revolution
Summary: sobre uno de los mejores doramas de corea, ahora en la version de HDA en un mundo donde todos son humanos claro XD, sobre fionna una chica muy inocente que quiere ser monja, tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Finn cuyo sueño es ser cantante para poder conocer a su madre, ya que fueron abandonados en un orfanato al morir su padre.


**ERES MI ESTRELLA (FIOLEE) cap 1**

hola antes de empezar les dire q como muchos ya saben como empieza y acabara este dorama pero por suerte PUDE HACERLA FINALMENTE EN ESTA VERSION, :3 WII FIOLEE 4EVER! :D, bueno nos concentramos en la ciudad de corea donde todos son humanos, (incluye a chicloso, vampiroso y flameoso XD) BUENO YA los dejo solitos :)

**CAP 1: el soñar de una ángel**

Era un dia tranquilo en la catedral del cementerio "달콤한 평화" ("dulce paz") todo tranquilo, las personas alabavan al unico dios que en ellos creían, pedían esperanza, perdón pos sus pecados, y deseaban la paz en sus vidas, una de las monjas que estaba con sus hermanas esperaba a una de sus novicias que no llegaba a tiempo como siempre:

monja: ¿fio donde esta?, ¿retrasada?- dijo una de las monjas que estaba al lado de su hermana

monja 2: ugh,... seguro debe estar corriendo...- esta le dijo con una sutil voz a su hermana. Mas la mirada de ella tenía seria preocupación por que una de sus estudiantes quien cuido por mucho tiempo, no llegara a tiempo y no tuviera el perdón de Dios.

De repente las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar mas de 12 veces anunciando las doce de la tarde, rapido como una estrella fugaz, una chica de cabellos largos, rubios y dorados adornados con una cita blaca grande que le parecia verse como las orejitas de un conejito, ojos azules como el agua cristalina, piel blanca como un angel, vestida con un vestido celeste y blanco con mangas largas, y zapatos de escuela blancos, hiba corriendo con mucha prisa, se notaba que llegaria tarde a una reiunion especial, mientras corria y corria, a la vez se ponia un velo de novicia blanco, casi se le caía al primer intento de ponerselo, pero a la segunda lo logro, pasaba por las estatuas de la iglesia, mas se detuvo a pedir perdón a una de las estatuas que estaba frente a la catedral, le rezo a la virgen maria con toda sus fuerzas en susurro:

Fionna: -Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén- decia esta al mismo tiempo que al finalizar hacia la cruz. Se retiraba lentamente, y se fue corriendo hasta llegar finalmente a la catedral, se detuvo a quitarse los zapatos blancos de escuela que llevaba, dejandolos a un costado, y antes de entrar, dejo el miedo atras, y suspiro y con un asentimiento, se dijo a si misma como, "vamos, se que puedo hacerlo", y tal chica hermosa de velo y vestido angelical entro en sigilo para no pasar en verguenza, se escuchaba al padre decir ruegos y alabanzas al señor

padre: - "Jesús les dijo a todos los que estaban observándolo, soy el pan vivo de los cielos, y este es mi cuerpo..."-

todos (y fionna): -aleluya...-

Aún mas cuando esta trataba de prestar atencion a las palabras del padre, no aguanto la curiosidad y vio a una niña como de 9 años de edad quien estaba con un rmini-reproductor DVD con audifonos escuchando a su grupo favorito en vivo desde el centro de Corea, esta niña volteo y vio a la chica quien la estaba viendo, esta con mirada dulce y sutileza, le susurro desde el lugar donde ella estaba:

fionna: - Deja eso :)... -pero mas la niña no le hizo caso ya que no escucho y se volteo, pero fionna no se daria por vencida para que lo apagara, y otra vez en susurro le dijo:

fionna: - te dije que dejaras eso C:- y con un asentimiento, mas bien como una señal, le mostro uno de sus dedos, vagandolo como si apretara algo, (se referia al botón e apagado) le mostro una sonrisita para que confiara, pero ella mas bien le mostro el dedo y en vez de ponerlo en OFF lo puso en el boton de volumen maximo, mas la niña mostro una mirada como diciendo "jah!, y tu me vas a decir que hacer?!".

Mas fionna, sorprendida por lo que hizo, se dijo haci misma:

fionna: -Estoy segura que no escucho- y con mucho sigilo sin que nadie la viera, fue a donde estaba la niña para decirle que lo apagara, trato de quitarle uno de sus audifonos para que la escuchara, pero la niña creyendo que la queria robar sus pertencias, le jalo del audifono que le quito y esta hizo lo mismo, mas por accidente fionna jalo con todas sus fuerzas el audifono que los desenchufo, el cual se cayo al medio del salón y comenzo a escucharse a todo volumen por toda la iglesia, que hizo que fionna cayera al suelo, y trato de tomar el mini-reproductor, por un mal movimiento se fue a otra dirección, y se fue bajo los asientos de la iglesia donde se sentaba la gente, sin pensar fue a recuperarlo, todos estaban sorprendidos que una de las chicas pateo el mini-reproductor sin razón y se fue al centro de la sala, cuando fionna pido atraparlo finalmete, todos la miraron con sorpresa y verguenza, esta se paralizo y lo unico que se le ocurrio fue poner su cara en el suelo y esconderse. Mas la monja quien crio a fionna estaba sorprendida que dio un suspiro de verguenza a ella misma, que sin razon todos fueron a donde fionna estaba.

**Mientras en el concierto...**

todo el escenario era como en un castillo de cristal hechas por dioses, el cual era rodeado por mucha gente quien esperaba a ver a sus más grandes ídolos..., , **A. ,** de pronto todo comenzó con un destello en blanco y negro, y todos comenzaron a gritar los nombres de todo el grupo, y comenzó la magia..., 3 hermosos chicos, cuales eran unas bellezas angelicales, uno con el pelo negro y sexy como la noche y ojos verdes resplandecientes con un micrófono y su bajo en la mano, otro de cabellos rosados, el cual muchos pensarían que sería su color de tinte y ojos purpura y románticos con una guitarra en la mano, y otro con el pelo anaranjado y ojos color ámbar como la miel con toda una batería subieron al escenario con sus más grandes éxitos:

**Audio: Promise**

Marshall lee:

_**I will promise you, du nunen neoman damgo saragalkke**_

_**I will promise you, du pareun neol ango saragalkke**_

_**Achime nun tteo jamdeun sungankkaji**_

_**neo hanaman geurilkke**_

_**Saranghae i maritjima. I love you forever.**_

_**Deoun yeoreum naren geuneuri doejulkke**_

_**bi oneun naren usani doejulkke**_

_**geotdaga jichil ttaen jageun uijado doejulkke**_

Fire Prince:

_**Useulttaen ne gippeum du baega doege hamkke useulkke**_

_**nunmul heul lilttaen sugeoni dwae neol dakkajulkke**_

Marshall:

_**I will promise you, du nunen neoman damgo saragalkke**_

todo el concierto de A. duro 2 horas, que al finalizar, la luz entera se apagó totalmente en el cocierto, luego de eso todos gritaron de la emocion por lo bien que se la pasaron, en un auto toyota corolla azul, estaban aquellos 3 chicos lindos seriamente preocupados con su manager, preocupado este le pregunto a marshall:

Manager: -¿Marsh, y tu garganta?- este chico con mucha preocupación se puso su mano en su cuello como un asentimiento de que le duele

-el doctor dijo que no hicieramos mas conciertos..., los haremos en play-back- decia el señor con una voz seria pero con mirada de preocupacion

Gumball:- afortunadamente terminamos bien, pero..., Marshall estaba batallando con la voz al terminar..., no creo que las personas lo notaran- decia gumball con la mirada y la voz seria...

Fire: ¿¡MARSHALL SE ENFERMO?!..., ¿en serio? ,( ..., yo ni me di cuenta marshy D: -decia con una voz de inmeza tristeza e inmadurez, pero a la vez era su mirada llena de preocupacion y ternura

Manager: - Marshall lee, en vivo ya no vaz a cantar...-

Marshall: - un cantante canta en vivo, ¿no lo cree?- decia con voz seria y grave

Manager: -tú compusistes un par de canciones del 6to disco, devistes adaptarlas a tu escala, y parece que no puedes con ellas- todos miraban con mucha preocupacon a Marshall, pero mas bien marshall no mostraba ninguna preocupación en adsoluto - traere a otro vocalista, ¿esta claro?-.

Marshall: - solo yo puedo cantar esas canciones-

Manager: -no va a ser cualquiera, va a ser un excelente cantante , lo vas a conocer- el que marshall no mostrara mucho su preocupacion por fuera mas se veia por dentro sus nervios, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a su manager...

Marshall: - ..., me encataria que me lo presentara- dijo con voz grave, pero a la vez con una medio sonrisa...

**devuelta al cementerio "****달콤한****평화****"**

ya eran las 2 de la tarde y todo comenzaba a ponerse tranquilo, todas las personas ya se fueron porque el cementerio cerraba a esa hora, frente a las estatuas del cementerio, estaba fionna, quien estaba apunto de limpiarlas como su castigo despues de todo ese accidente en la iglesia...

fionna: -..., iniciare con David el dia de hoy, Jullian y Tomás seran los siguientes- se dijo a si misma como si las estatuas estuvieran vivas, mas comenzo a limpiar la estatua de David y mientras la limpiaba, le comenzaba a hablar como si lo escuchara, pero algo mas extraño era que ellla misma le tapo todo con una manta cuando comenzo a limpiar

fionna: - David..., ¿viste lo que hice hoy?... cause un problemon en la iglesia... pertuve la paz de la catedral con canciones de grandes pecadores...- luego de esto, fionna comenzo a tararear sin razón la cancion de promise que se escuho en el accidente de la iglesia...- eh!?, hay!, perdoname madre santa!- dijo mientras hacia la cruz en perdón, pero luego de terminar, la manta que le puso a David para cubrise se desato y esta se sonrojo lo por suerte lo tapo antes de que todo el mundo lo vea.

fionna: -perdoname, pero no puedo mirar porque se te ve todito o/o, seria bueno que tuvieras algo con que cubrirte como Tomás y Jullian lo tienen todo los días- de repente, fionna se entero de que vio una mancha de popo de ave en el trasero de David y para jugar dijo: - ... uh?, como?, tienes del dos?, de ave? en tu trasero?- entonces fionna fue a revisar el trasero de David y comenzo a limpiar:

fionna: - parece que todas las aves usaron tu trasero como baño sin darse cuenta..., y si me voy a Roma, ¿quien va a limpiar tu trasero con tanto cariño?, que tristeza- continuaba limpiando y por alguna razon, sentia como si alguien la estuviera observando...

**fin del cap 1**


End file.
